


did you know?

by CHER_UBIC



Series: A/B/O!Verse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec, Dom Magnus, Dominant Alec, Dominant Magnus, Fingering, Grinding, In Heat!Alec, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Omega Alec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Magnus, Rimming, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Somewhat, heat - Freeform, needy alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Alec goes into an unexpected heat.set in the scene where alec walks in on magnus training on his balcony, shirtless and sweaty (;;;;;;;;;;





	

 Alec's feet were silent on the concrete floors of the loft, a familiar place to him now. His heart was pounding as he spotted him. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. His back was to the Shadowhunter, he was practicing his magic on the balcony of this place. A flare of heat ran through him, sending a shiver down Alec's spine. He felt sweat bead at the bottom of his spine, and he swallowed thickly as he approached. "M- Magnus," Alec calls, stopping just away from the opened doors. 

 

 The warlock froze, eyes darting as he registered the sound of Alec's voice. "Alexander," he spoke, the blue flames in his hands disappearing as he walked over to a chair, picking up a jacket that had been thrown over the back of it. He slid it over his lithe body and turned to greet the Nephilim. "What do you want?" Magnus asked, placing his hand on the railing of the balcony. Alec stepped closer, placing his hand atop of the warlock's.

 

 "I- I wanted.. I wanted to see you." The contact was sending sparks up Alec's arm, down his spine and pooling heat in his stomach. Magnus pulled his hand away and walked briskly inside. Alec closely followed, grabbing the crook of Magnus's elbow. "Magnus," he said, yanking him around to catch his gaze. The burning look in Magnus's cat eyes sent more heat down Alec's back, and his knees buckled as he fell forward, two strong arms encasing him.

 

 "Alexander? Are you-" A resounding groan cut the Downworlder off, large, overheated hands finding his bare hips. "Alec, what has gotten into you?" Magnus pushed him away, taking a few steps back. His skin was tingling where Alec had gripped it, and his long unused alpha nose picked up the scent. The delicious scent that made his cock fill in his jeans. "Alexander, you're in heat." He took a cautious step towards the omega, who was leaning against the nearest wall with his face buried in the crook of his elbow.

 

 Alec had his free hand under his shirt, riding it up a little bit, an unconscious attempt to seduce the nearest alpha. Magnus took a deep breath through his mouth and forced himself to look up wards. "Alec, I need you to drink this." With a wave of his hand, the warlock produced a cup of water. It had been tweaked to clear the Shadowhunter's mind long enough that he could give consent or just ask to be taken to his home. The Nephilim took it and downed it in one foul swoop, panting as the glass fell from his hands, only to be taken by Magnus before it shattered.

 

 "Alexand-"

 "Fuck me." The Shadowhunter looked at the warlock, face red and chest heaving. "I want you to shove my face into the mattress and fuck me until I'm screaming, Magnus."

 

 Well.

 

 "O-" Before he could finish his statement, he was being seized by the biceps and yanked along. Alec's grip on him was firm as he shoved the alpha against the nearest wall, crashing their lips together. Alec was feverish, skin hot and sweaty, much like Magnus's own. His kissing was urgent, purposeful as he pressed his body to the warlock's, caging him in. Magnus felt the alpha in him rear up as he flipped them, shoving his omega to the wall as he shoved his tongue inside of Alec's mouth, forcing him into submission. 

 

 Alec whimpered into Magnus's mouth, clawing at his hoodie and ripping it off as he ripped his own shirt, the fabric being chucked unceremoniously across the room. Alec reached for the button of Magnus's jeans and whined when his wrists were caught and pinned to the wall with a rippling energy like a bug on a plaque. A shiver wracked through him as Magnus was working his magic on him,  _literally,_ keeping his hands pinned above his head. The alpha looked at his omega, taking him in.

 

 Flushed cheeks, swollen, spit-shiny lips, bulging muscles, hips thrusting away from the wall, needy for friction. He looked utterly wrecked and Magnus had barely touched him. "Alpha," a whine forced through Alec's plump lips. "Alpha, please."

 

 "What do you want, little omega?" Magnus rolled his body along Alec's sensually, purring into his ear as the omega let out a low moan. "Do you want me to fuck you? Wanna feel my big, alpha cock inside you, filling you up so good with my knot, hm? Want your alpha to stuff you up until you can't breathe, can't think without my dick in you, Alexander?" The warlock ground his hips against Alec's, listening to his desperate whimpers and gasping breaths. He'd surely done a number on him this time. Magnus snapped his fingers, creating a portal behind himself, and pulled Alec backwards, hands still tied with blue energy. They landed on Magnus's bed, the soft, cotton (better for sexy times) sheets cushioning their fall.

 

 Magnus pushed Alec down onto his stomach, pulling his knees up so his ass was in the air, his face smushed into the cool sheets. His slick, warm and spicy-smelling, dribbled down his twitching hole, the pucker waiting to be full. Wishing for it. Begging for it. Magnus couldn't stop himself, he leaned in to lick a long stripe up Alec's balls, up over his hole. He groaned as the taste bloomed on his tongue, the taste of  _his omega._  

 

 Alec was  _drowning,_ he was sure, because he couldn't hear anything. His blood was rushing in his ears, pleasure wracking his body to the point that he couldn't control the whimpers escaping his lips. The sensations were overwhelming, his skin hot and tight, slick leaking out of him like blood from a wound. Alec was panting, leaving a wet mark on the sheets by his mouth from his drool. There was one underneath his cock, hanging away from his body as precum leaked out of him and made a puddle on the bed. As Magnus shoved three fingers inside of Alec's slick, gaping hole, the omega let out a loud, choked-off moan, back arching beautifully and breath coming in gasps.

 

 The warlock fucked his Nephilim roughly, fingers curling and twisting and spreading. Alec sobbed into the mattress with every stroke of his prostate, toes curling in the sheets. All too quickly, the alpha ripped his fingers away, producing a small cry of protest from his omega that was quickly shushed as a thick, hot object forced its way past his fluttering hole. Magnus let out a loud groan as his cock sank inside, putting a hand on the back of Alec's neck to keep him down. His hips pressed against the omega's ass with a satisfied sigh from them both.

 

 Alec was a moaning mess as Magnus began to move, pulling out and then shoving back in forcefully, making figure eights with his hips. It draws a beautiful, choked moan from Alec as it grazes Magnus's cock against his prostate every time. Soon, too soon for his liking, Alec is cumming, lining the bed with his semen and pushing his hips back onto the alpha's cock, silently begging for his knot.

 

 Alec shoots up, gasping, and clutches his fast-beating heart. His boxers are wet and the bed underneath him is as well as he looks around. 

  _It was all just a dream,_ he tells himself as he looks over. His bed is being shared.

 

 

 

 With Jace.

 

 

 

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> @MasterlyCharmer on twitter helped me out with this, go stalk them


End file.
